Here for You
by RuthWriter
Summary: Everything's going well for Callen and Nell. For the first time in his life he's truly happy. Then Nell's past makes an appearance. Old wounds are reopened and new ones may scar them for life. Strong T rating. Nell/Callen.
1. Parental suprise

**A/N: So here is the first chapter. **

* * *

_Ding-dong!_

"G." Nell murmured sleepily. He rubbed her hand, passing his finger over the engagement ring he had given her less than 12 hours ago. "I'll get it." He carefully scooted out from underneath her and tucked a blanket around her. He stumbled to the door of her bedroom, pulling his pants on in the process.

He opened the door to a middle-aged couple. "Who are you?" the man asked incredulously.

"G who is it?" Nell ducked under his arm, leaning against him. Then he felt her stiffen. "Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?"

* * *

Nell closed the door as Callen put his shirt on. She flung open her closet and pulled on a dress.

"So what's the deal with your parents?" Callen whispered. Nell had shown them in the door and then invited them to sit on the couch and practically dragged him to the bedroom. "I mean, you never talk about them and then suddenly they show up at your door."

"It's a long story. But the run down is they sent me off to boarding school at the age of 10, never called, never wrote, never visited. Even at Christmas. They didn't approve of me accepting the position at NCIS, which only strained our relationship further. I haven't heard from them since I moved. I have no idea what their doing here."

Callen hugged her from behind. "I'm here for you." She sighed. "Thanks."

"Do you want me to leave?"

She shook her head vehemently. "Please stay."

He nodded and kissed her. They walked back out into the living room. Nell eyed her parents warily and sat down on the chair across from the couch. Callen stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulder.

Awkward silence.

"So, mom, dad. Ummm….this is my fiancé, G Callen."

"Fiancé?" her dad said fiercely.

"Yes. He proposed last night." She couldn't hide the happiness from her voice, even though Callen could detect uneasiness in her posture. "So, what brings you two to L.A.?" Callen asked.

"We wanted to visit our daughter." Nell's mom spoke up.

"Really mom? Why all of a sudden? I haven't even shared a holiday with the two of you since I was nine years old!" Nell's voice shook with anger.

"I know honey. And I'm really sorry about that."

Nell took a deep breath. "Where are the two of you staying?"

"The Galad Inn." her mother said.

Nell's cell phone rang and she glanced at the caller ID before answering.

"Hey Kens." She listened for a moment. "Oh shoot Kens! Sorry, Callen and I overslept, then I got distracted. We'll be there in a few! Oh and I have big news! Tell you when I get there." She ended the call.

"We're late for work." she looked at Callen.

"Sorry mom and dad, we have to run. I'll call you guys later, ok?" Her parents agreed and walked out the door. Callen grabbed his keys.

* * *

They rode in silence for a few moments and the Callen spoke up. "Are you ok?" Nell took a deep breath. "I think so. Thanks for being here for me." She squeezed his hand.

* * *

**A/N: So there's the first chapter. Drop me a review on the way out!**


	2. What is she hiding?

**A/N: So, here is Chapter 2.**

* * *

As soon as Callen put the car in park Nell bolted out and into OSP. Confused, he locked the car and walked in. He saw Nell at Kensi's desk, showing her the ring. They were both squealing and jumping up and down.

"Girls." He muttered under his breath before sitting his coffee down on his desk. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to meet the twinkling eyes of his partner. "So you popped the question. Congrats G. So let me know when your ready to get a mini-van, 'cause I know a great dealership.."

Callen raised an eyebrow. "Mini-Van? As in, the things soccer mom's drive?"

Deeks stepped out from behind Callen and laughed. "Oh yeah. Prepare for the domesticated life my friend. 'Cause it's currently knocking down your door." Callen rolled his eyes and looked over to the girls. They has grown somber and Callen overhead Nell saying the words "my parents". He wondered again what she wasn't telling him about her family.

* * *

Nell hugged Kensi and then ran up to Ops.

"Hey Nell!"  
"Hey Eric. How was your weekend?"  
"Good. Yours?"  
"Pretty well." She held up her left hand and Eric's jaw dropped. "Congratulations!" He high-fived her.  
"So what are we up to today?" Nell asked, picking up her tablet.  
Eric cleared his throat. "Well, a group of prisoners broke out yesterday around 6:00 pm. Twelve in all. Would you like to whistle, or should I?"  
"I will." Nell skipped out of the room and let out a shrill whistle. She saw Sam and Callen head up the stairs, followed by Kensi and Callen. When she made it back to the room, Hetty was already there. Figures.

Eric repeated to the team what he had already told Nell and tapped his tablet. Photographs of the twelve prisoners popped up on the screen. Nell scanned each of their faces. She froze on the last one.

* * *

Callen looked over at Nell and noticed her hands trembling, her face turning white. Before he could reach her, she cleared her throat. "Excuse me for a moment."

She ran from the room, and Kensi followed closely behind. The men all looked at each other puzzled and Hetty spoke up.

"Mr. Hanna, Mr. Callen, will you please drive to the prison. Mr. Deeks, wait for you partner to return and I will give you your assignment. They should be back soon."

Deeks nodded and Hetty walked out the door. Callen followed and opened his mouth to speak.

"She will be ok Mr. Callen."

* * *

Callen walked back into OSP and checked his watch. 5:30 pm. He jogged up the stairs to Ops and found Nell alone. He turned her chair around and kissed her on the forehead. "What was wrong this morning?"

Nell took a deep breath. "How bout we go back to my place for dinner and I'll explain. Kensi can give me a ride and you go pick something up?"

Callen nodded. "Sure. Is Chinese good?"

Nell nodded and smiled. He kissed her on the mouth this time and helped her into her coat. They went downstairs and then after she left with Kensi, he walked to the parking lot. Opening his car door, he flipped open his cell and called a takeout order at The Golden Noodle.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Drop me a review on your way out and let me know what you think, and what you would like out of this story, I will try to accommodate as much as possible. I'll post Chapter 3 when I get 5 reviews for this chapter! God bless!**


	3. Why their really here

**A/N: Ok, so I couldn't stand the wait! 4 reviews for the story is close enough, right?**

* * *

_Ring-ring_

Nell dashed from her room where she had been changing and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
"I didn't think anyone had a home phone in LA, let alone listed it in the phonebook."  
"Dad. What is it?"  
"Well I didn't want to mention the real reason your mother and I were here in front of your friend."  
"Fiancé. "  
"Right well…Nell, he's here."  
"I know he is. I found out at work this morning. Bur how did you know?"  
"He left a note at the house. Listen, you've got to get ou-"

The line went dead and Nell looked at the phone. Uneasiness washed over her and she picked up her cell phone and pressed speed dial.  
"Hello?" Callen's voice came over the line.  
"Callen, there's a problem. Can you hurry-"  
Suddenly the phone was knocked from Nell's hand and she heard it shatter. A hand slipped around her waist.

"Did you miss me baby?"

* * *

Callen looked at his phone and quickly redialed Nell.  
"Hi you've reached Nell! Sorry I can't take your call-"  
Callen punched end and called her house.  
"The number you are trying to reach is unavailable at this time. Thank you."  
Panic set in and Callen pressed the accelerator, going over the speed limit. He got to her house five minutes later and walked silently to her door. He drew his weapon and pushed open the ajar door. The house was silent but then he heard heavy breathing. He switched on the light. "Nell?" He saw ginger hair peek from behind the couch and suddenly a trembling Nell was in his arms. She clung to him tightly. "Nell, is there anyone here?"

"He left when he heard you pull in."  
Callen laid his weapon down and picked her up. He walked to the couch and sat down. Nell curled up in his lap and sobbed into his shoulder.  
'It's ok. I'm here now."

When her crying ceased he put a finger under her chin and lifted her face. "Are you ok?" She nodded.  
"What happened?"  
"My ex-boyfriend." she whispered. He looked down at her and noticed her shirt was torn down the middle and there were cuts on her stomach. "Did he…"  
Nell shook her head. "You got here just in time."  
"Who is he?"  
"Kyle Jackson."  
"The Kyle Jackson who escaped from prison yesterday?"  
She nodded. "That's why my parents are here. My dad called me when I got home to warn me, and then the line went dead. I got this bad feeling so I called you. Then he knocked the phone from my phone and…" she started crying again.  
"It's ok sweetheart. I'm here now."

* * *

**A/N: So? Drop me a review. I love to hear from you!**


	4. Not quite alright

**A/N: Here is Chapter 4! I would like to thank all my loyal commentators, especially bjq and blue dogs rock. Love you guys!**

* * *

Nell awoke trembling. The nightmare still had her in it's clutches, and she could almost feel his hands on her. She looked beside her and immediately relaxed when she looked into the face of G. When she regained feeling of her body, she realized she was in his lap, his arm draped around her waist. She let out a deep breath that she hadn't realized she was holding in. She nuzzled into Callen's neck. Then she bolted straight awake.

"G!" she shook his shoulder and he woke up.  
"What's wrong?!" his hands instinctively reached for the gun at his side.  
"My parents! He knows where they are! They may be his next target!"

* * *

Callen turned his car off and studied the scene before him. Police and ambulances swarmed the Galad Inn. He looked over at Nell, who had turned deadly pale. He got out and walked towards an officer, and heard the passenger door slam as well. Soon he felt Nell's small hand in his, and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"NCIS. What's going on?" Callen asked, though he was sure he already knew the answer.  
"A couple were attacked early this morning. The maid walked in and found them unconscious. She called 911. They've been taken in for surgery. What's NCIS's interest?"  
Callen didn't answer and he and Nell walked back to the car.

* * *

Nell sipped the coffee Kensi and Deeks had brought her. She had been sitting in the waiting room for hours waiting for news. As much as she still loathed her parents for their years of abandonment, they _were_ her parents. Eric had called to check on her and say that he was combing the hotel security footage, but she already knew who he would find to be behind this. But that didn't make the situation any less scary.

* * *

Kensi stood outside the hospital, thinking. Nell hadn't given her the full story, only the run down of what had happened the night before. The very thought of what that man had tried to do to Nell made her stomach sink. She shivered, despite the very warm weather. She felt an arm around her shoulder, and looked up into the blue eyes of her partner. The look in his eyes said more than words ever could, and she snuggled into his chest. She felt pain for her friend, almost as if she had experienced it herself.

* * *

Callen studied his fiancé from his seat beside her. She looked tired, but she was still the same beautiful, strong woman he loved. But he knew she had been hurt badly the night before, and he was worried about her. She carried on ever since she got to the hospital as if she was fine, and he was worried that soon she was just going to break.

_Ring ring_

Callen glanced at the caller ID and then excused himself from Nell and walked to the hallway.  
"Hetty."  
"Mr. Callen. How is Miss Jones holding up?" Callen didn't even wonder how she'd found out.  
"Since this morning she's been acting fine. And that worries me."

* * *

He stared at her from his position.

_Posing as a janitor. Poor little Nell. She never had been very observant I suppose. This Callen fellow may prove to be a threat. Who was he anyway? Maybe he's the reason my Nell has a diamond on her left hand. This won't due_.

He smiled as he watched Nell play with the hem of her shirt.

_She always does that when she was afraid. Only I know that. Last night didn't work. I'll just have to wait for another opportunity. Because Kyle Jackson never gives up._

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't resist throwing a little Densiness in. Drop me a review and let me know what you think.**


	5. She'll never wear orange again

**A/N: Here is chapter 5! Thank you guys for all your support. Special shout out to KensiCallenRock, for all your help!**

* * *

"Nell!"

Nell awoke to someone gently shaking her shoulders. "Nell!"

Her eyes flew open and she tensed. When she saw Callen she relaxed. "What is it?"

"Your parents. Their awake. There's been no major damage. They may be released this afternoon."

"Can I see them?"

Callen nodded and she walked down the hall, pulling him by the arm. She stopped when she got halfway down the hall. "Umm…which room are they in?"

Callen chuckled. "They are sharing Room 301."

* * *

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad."

"Nell! Are you ok? The line went dead last night." Her dad said, sitting up.

"Did he…?" Her mom could even finish the sentence.

"Callen got there just in time."

* * *

The talked for a few more minutes then Nell got a call. She walked into the hallway while Callen stayed, talking to her parents.

"Hello?"

There was dead silence on the line. "Hello?" Nell repeated. When there was still no answer she shrugged and was about to end and then she heard a noise. A cough. "Who is this?" Nell said, looking down the hall uneasily.

"Hey baby. That's a very nice outfit you have on…you know I just love the color orange."

Nell shivered. "How…why….what do you want?"

"I think you know. Look down the hallway."

Nell glanced down the hallway and she screamed and dropped her phone. Callen dashed out of her parents room. "What's wrong?"

Nell started sobbing. "He….called…..told me what I was wearing….called me baby….said to look down the hallway…he was standing there." She gasped for breath and Callen pulled her into him. While she sobbed into his chest thoughts ran through his head.

_Kyle Jackson is going to pay._

* * *

**A/N: So I know it's short but I wanted to update as soon as possible. What do you guys think?**

**-Ruth**


	6. Real food

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Once again I don't own anything. Not even a cup of hospital Jell-O. Well I do own Kyle Jackson.**

* * *

For another time in the last 24 hours, Nell sobbed on Callen's shoulder. He had lost count by now, but they were sitting in the hospital cafeteria. The Team had cleared the hospital, and Jackson seemed to have slipped through the cracks. But with every man brown-haired man who vaguely fit Jackson's description, with every mop and bucket, Nell would once again break down.

"Nell, what do you say we get out of here?"

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "But my parents-"

He cut off her protest. "They'll be ok. There's two guards posted by their door. We can go grab some real food, because the only thing edible here is Jell-O. We can head back to my place."

Nell nodded. "Real food would be nice." She gave him something resembling a smile. It was the first one he'd seen in hours.

* * *

Nell and Callen sat on his couch with hamburgers and fries. They were currently watching a comedy movie marathon, and Nell was leaned up against him, sipping her chocolate milkshake. There was a knock at the door, and Nell tensed. He placed a kiss to the top of her head and went to answer it. "Mr. G Callen?"

Callen nodded.

"I'm with the LAPD. I would like to ask Ms. Jones a few questions."

Callen looked the man up and down. He had blonde hair, and a bushy beard. Something looked vaguely familiar about him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Ok. Follow me."

He turned around and headed down the hallway. Then he felt someone hit him on the back of the head. The last thing he heard was Nell's scream before he blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: So I know it's short, but I left you with a cliff-hanger...that counts for something right? Anyway, my birthday passed while I was writing this chapter, so I would really love some feedback as a gift ;)**


	7. Just doesn't care

**A/N: So here's chapter 7. I don't own NCIS: LA, but I do own the plot. Oh and Kyle Jackson.**

* * *

Callen opened his eyes. Everything was fuzzy and he felt a dull ache on the back of his head. When his vision finally cleared, he looked the room. A chair was overturned, and he suddenly remembered what had happened. He cursed under his breath and quickly pulled out his phone.

"Hetty, we have a problem."

* * *

Callen walked into Ops. "Eric, please tell me you've got something."

Eric was typing on his computer, and he nodded his head towards the big screen. He watched footage from outside his apartment.

"This guy was sloppy." He heard Eric say, as the footage moved forward in time, until he finally saw a man, who he now knew to be Kyle Jackson, knock on his door. He watched as he opened it, and let him in. When the door closed everything was still for a few minutes, then Kyle walked back out the door with Nell slung over his shoulder. He put her in the passenger seat of a car and drove off. The camera got a clear shot of his license plate.

"I traced the plates. They came back traced to a Jack Kyleson. It's not stolen. Really, this guy is just stupid."

"Or he just doesn't care." Callen said in a grave voice. "See if you can find out where the car went."

* * *

Nell opened her eyes, and tried to move her arms to rub them, but she couldn't. She tried to move her arms, but she couldn't. She opened her eyes to find she was tied to a chair, arms behind her back. She looked around the room frantically, but all she saw was a cot and a small nightstand in an otherwise empty room. She saw a small refrigerator in the corner of the room, and a bag of potato chips on top of it. Then she remembered what happened. She pulled against the restraints, but that only made them tighter. Panic started to set in. "Callen!" Her scream echoed around the room.

A male voice startled her. "Don't worry, I got rid of him. We're finally together baby. Now we can live happily ever after."

* * *

Eric walked out of Ops to whistle, but the team was already walking up the stairs.

"I already called them to come up here." Hetty's voice startled him and he looked down to see the petite woman standing beside him. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but closed it again. Hetty knows everything.

When everyone was in Ops, Eric picked up his tablet. He repeated the information he had already told Callen so the rest of the team would know. Then he popped up footage of the car driving around. It appeared to drive around in circles, then two of the cameras went black, and they never saw the car on any of the other footage.

"I was able to calculate the distance of the area wear the cameras went black, but there are at least 50 roads in that area."

_Ring ring_

Callen picked up his phone. "Eric start a trace. It's Nell's emergency phone."  
When Eric motioned for him to, Callen answered the phone and put it on speaker. "Nell?"

"G." he heard her voice shake.

"Where are you?"

"I don't know. It looks like a cabin. I can see a lot of trees outside the window. Kyle went outside to get some wood for a fire. I can't talk long."

"Are you hurt?"

"Not really. A few scrapes and bruises, but…I'm afraid of what he might be planning." He heard her start to cry on the other end. "G, he's coming. I've got to go."

"We'll find you." The line went dead.

"Eric, please tell me you got the trace."

"I didn't get the full trace, but I know a general area, about 10 acres. She's correct when she thinks she's in the woods."

* * *

**A/N: So there's chapter 7. I'm thinking of doing a Nallen one-shot tagged to 5x5. What do you guys think? Leave me some feedback please.**


	8. Remember me?

**A/N: Hey everybody, sorry it's been so long. I've been lacking the motivation. Here's the next chapter. It's kinda short, but I wanted to update.**

* * *

Callen held up his fingers.

_1,2,3._

Then he busted down the door. "NCIS!" The Team quickly moved in. Then he saw Nell. Tied to a chair. With a gun pointed to her head.

* * *

"So nice to see you again Agent Callen. You remember me, don't you?" Kyle sneered from behind Nell.

"I remember you. I remember your face, and I can't wait to remember that same face, behind bars."

Kyle clucked his tongue. "Callen, Callen, Callen. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Isn't that right Nell?" He stroked her ginger locks, causing her to shudder. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Cause after all, if you shoot me, our precious little Nell might get hurt. And we wouldn't want that." Kyle smiled wickedly.

"But Callen, you are mistaken about many things. For example, Nell and I love each other. She doesn't love you. We're going to live happily ever after."

"G." Nell's whispered plea left him wanting to rip Kyle limb from limb. But instead he looked Nell straight in the eyes.

"Nell, do you trust me?" She nodded, and that's all the motivation he needed. He took aim and squeezed the trigger. Kyle's body trembled as the bullet hit him, and then the gun in his hand went off.

* * *

**A/N: So I have a poll up on my profile. Neric or Nallen? Please check it out. Nallen shippers, unite! Review?**


End file.
